Heaven Indeed
by Twerksie
Summary: NaruHina Ficlet: Naruto learns one of the downsides [or was it one of the perks?] of being Jiraiya's apprentice.


**Heaven Indeed**  
By Kimmy (Twerksie)

Summary: NaruHina Ficlet - Naruto learns one of the downsides – or was it one of the perks? - of being Jiraiya's apprentice.

Notes: Well, this is my first NaruHina fic. Yes, my first one. Hopefully I did the ship justice. This was done in collaboration with my friend, Denri, who may or may not be drawing a scene from this. If she does decide to do it, then I'll put the link on my profile page, and you can view it! You won't be disappointed, trust me.

I am pretty satisfied with this ficlet. I feel that I did my best (or the best that I could in thirty minutes). I also feel that it could have been better. Is that a contradiction? Eh. Whatever. I do feel, that in terms of the writing, that I could have added more. But in terms of the actual ficlet itself, I feel it's pretty darn good.

Let me know what you think of **Heaven Indeed** by reviewing! Suggestions are TOTALLY welcome!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, or any of the characters that are featured or mentioned in this piece.

---

_Growl, rumble, rumble._

"Mrrmph," was the only reply to the growling, obviously very hungry, stomach.

_Rumble, growl, groan._

The half-asleep Uzumaki Naruto clapped a hand to his abdomen, mumbling groggily, and steadily being jolted awake.

_Groan, Rumble, GROWL._

"Alright, already," the Shinobi muttered, yawning and sitting up.

His stomach gave a grateful lurch.

Sighing, Naruto tugged off his sleeping cap and laid it on his pillow, where its eyes stared up at the ceiling. The owner of the said sleeping cap pulled himself up off of his futon, suddenly remembering that there was a hot, steaming bowl of ramen waiting for him at the Ichiraku.

_Ramen – Naruto's idea of heaven._

This thought cheered him up immensely, and he was at once fully alert. Chuckling in anticipation to himself, Naruto contemplated his choices as he searched for his frog purse.

"I had pork ramen two days ago, beef ramen yesterday...what should I have today?"

Naruto scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Eh? Where did I put my wallet?"

He walked back over to his futon and pulled away his pillow, sending his sleeping cap flying toward the opposite wall.

"No, not there..."

Naruto frowned as he strode to pick up his slightly crumpled sleeping cap. A piece of paper fell from the folds within, landing on Naruto's foot.

The Ramen-lover inspected it carefully, and after concluding that it was not anything dangerous – like a good ninja should – picked it up and unfolded it. He read what had been written upon it.

_IOU._

And scribbled hastily on the bottom was _The Frog Hermit._

Naruto felt a vein pop on his forehead. "Ero-sennin..." he growled.

His stomach growled also in agreement.

And in a flash, Naruto was pulling on his jacket, zipping it up, and tying his forehead protector securely around his head. One thought was circling his head as he strode determinedly for the door. _Find Ero-sennin, take back wallet from Ero-sennin, kill Ero-sennin, hide body of Ero-sennin._

He repeated it like a mantra, until he reached the door and wrenched it open, almost ripping it off of its hinges. There, standing completely still and looking thoroughly frightened, stood Hyuuga Hinata.

"N – Naruto-kun!" she stammered.

Plots of murder momentarily forgotten, Naruto directed a quizzical look at his friend. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

It was then that Naruto noticed the object in her hands. Hinata saw where his gaze had landed, and blushed profusely. "Naruto-kun – ah, I saw Jiraiya-san, and - !"

But Naruto interrupted her, currently distracted by the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him. "Is that for me?" he asked, drooling.

"Ah – yes," she said softly, nodding. She offered the bowl to him, white eyes settled on her feet.

But, miracle of miracles, Naruto did not take it just yet. His eyes were fixated on the girl in front of him – the rather pretty girl, he noted – who was holding out a bowl of hot, steaming ramen for him.

_This was Heaven._

His stomach did a dance of delight (that had nothing to do with his hunger) as his hands folded over Hinata's smaller ones holding the bowl. "Thanks, Hinata!" he said cheerfully.

The girl seemed to be frozen in place, as she stared, wide-eyed, at the hands over her own. After a while, she managed to mumble, "I – It was nothing, Naruto-kun."

And when Naruto took the bowl, she turned immediately to leave, trying to catch her breath.

But a hand caught her shoulder, and she was turned back around to face the boy she most admired. His other hand was expertly juggling the bowl of ramen, but one still remained on her shoulder. Grinning mischievously, he said, "I owe you one, Hinata."

And before she could say anything, she was being steered into Naruto's place of dwelling, where they shared a nice, hot bowl of pork _and_ beef ramen.

_Heaven Indeed._

---

Well? How was it? Good enough for my first NaruHina fic? Could have been better? Let me know! Oh, don't you love Naruto's sleeping cap? And his FROG PURSE! -squeal-


End file.
